


Tethered & Tied

by j_quadrifrons



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Emotionally Repressed, Identity Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, because jon and martin aren't the only gays too stupid to talk about feelings, in my lonely eyes?, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons
Summary: The wonderful thing about Peter was that he was so dreadfully easy to manipulate. Let him think he was getting the better of you and he'd do whatever you wanted, with only the slightest bit of encouragement.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 276





	Tethered & Tied

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on curiouscat requested "lonelyeyes, fucking through feelings? :3"
> 
> oh boy do I have lonelyeyes feelings

The wonderful thing about Peter, Elias thought as he shifted his weight on his knees to lean in and take Peter's cock further down his throat, was that he was so dreadfully easy to manipulate. Let him think he was getting the better of you and he'd do whatever you wanted, with only the slightest bit of encouragement. Granted, most men didn't need much encouragement to agree to get their dick sucked, but then Peter wasn't most men.

Peter's fingers tightened in his hair and Elias swallowed deliberately, relishing the quiet hitch of breath. Peter was never going to be demonstrative, more the pity, so he took what he could get, resisting the insistent pull as long as he dared; if he left it too long Peter would stop trying to force him, which would be a terrible waste of a great deal of preparation.

"Never thought I'd see you on your knees for anyone," Peter murmured once Elias had relented to his direction and leaned back on his heels. "You ought to be more careful about the wagers you make."

Elias affected a shrug. "It will all come around in the end," he said, as if how long it took to do so didn't concern him at all. He very deliberately licked a smudge of precome from his lower lip and just as deliberately did not let his thrill at the way Peter's eyes darkened show on his face. They were not terribly compatible, Forsaken and Beholding, but if either of them were going to decide to be offended by that fact it would be Peter. 

He held on to his patience, though, twisting Elias's head this way and that by the hair to fully take in his debauched state - tie undone, hair a mess from Peter's hands, mouth red and swollen and eyes watering from choking himself on Peter's cock. Elias preened under his emotionless attention, knowing it meant nothing and knowing it fed his master anyway. The fact that he'd worked hard to put himself in this position didn't lessen the sting of humiliation, and he let himself relish it. 

"Chair's comfortable, too," Peter said, rather too cheerfully. "If I didn't know better I'd think that a little too much of your precious budget was going toward your own personal comforts." And then, God help him, he winks.

"You don't know better, you've never looked at a budget in your life," Elias grumbled thoughtlessly. But Peter just smiled, that bland, unaffected smile he wore no matter _what_ was happening, no matter how infuriating it became, and agreed. 

He let go of Elias's hair to wrap his hand around the back of his neck instead. "I think I'd like you to ride me in it."

"That was not part of the bet," Elias said, but he was already rising to straddle Peter's thighs, arching his spine a little as he reached to undo his trousers, before finding that Peter had beaten him to it. Peter wrapped a calloused hand - a ridiculous affectation, Elias was under no illusions that Peter actually _worked_ on that ship of his - around Elias's cock and jerked it roughly, just this side of painful, in a way that had Elias clenching his stomach muscles and biting down a moan. 

Thick fingers prodded at his hole, and Peter laughed into Elias's throat when he found it already slick and loose. "Not part of the bet, but part of the plan, hm?" He pressed his lips against Elias's wildly thumping pulse, tenderly, too tenderly, this did _not_ suit the script Elias had planned. 

He closed his eyes against it, a minor blasphemy, but forgivable under the circumstances. "I find it best to be prepared for any eventuality," he said, more steadily than he'd feared, and he took hold of Peter's cock again and sank down. 

Peter's moan vibrated through both of them, and Elias arched into the strong arm around his waist, kissing him to cover any sounds of his own. He doubted he could still maintain the pretense that any of this was about _losing_ a bet, but he couldn't find it in him to care, with Peter filling him and surrounding him and the faint scent of the sea and the pervasive hollow emptiness of the Lonely that he couldn't help but try to look into. Anything he could see in those shifting patterns of fog was in his own mind, he knew that, and yet -

"Jonah," Peter groaned, and Elias clutched at his shoulders, rocking back onto his cock with a vicious thrust. He was almost bearable like this, the emptiness in his careful touch against Elias's cheek tempered by the rough jolt of his hips. Like this Elias could admit, if only to himself, that it almost didn't matter.

Peter came first, as he always did, with his face buried in Elias's chest. Elias jerked himself to completion before Peter could recover enough to offer his assistance, but he stayed in Peter's lap, fingers carding through salt-and-pepper hair, for reasons he did not choose to explore. 

"You're right," he said eventually, when he began to worry that Peter was going to fall asleep on him. "It is a very good chair." Peter chuckled, and clutched him tighter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell about TMA with me, I have too many feelings  
> [@j_quadrifrons](https://twitter.com/j_quadrifrons), [backofthebookshelf](https://backofthebookshelf.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Tethered & Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108000) by [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna)




End file.
